Talk:Enter the Talekeeper
Having just completed Mission 8-1, I had to trade 6 stacks of crystals to gain access to Mission 8-2. Fiorenzo 19:02, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I traded 5 stacks + 1 crystal and got access to 8-2. Natsuchii 18:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I did Wading Beasts 6 times and traded 3 stacks of Earth Crystals. In 2015, I was able to trade only 4 Water Crystal to get this mission immediately after completing 8-1.--Dmaps (talk) 05:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Only Gordov? This article makes it seem as if Gordov must be killed in order to complete the mission, but last night I was doing this with some friends and accidentally pulled Dervo's Ghost instead of Gordov. By the time I re-entered Kuftal after zoning adds, they were just defeating him and the others had despawned. When we went to check the ???, thinking we would have to redo fight, we all got the CS. I have now completed this on both my characters, once fighting only Gordov and once with only Dervo. I have never tried Gizerl, so I cannot say for certain that it works with any NM, but apparently it can be done with Dervo rather than Gordov at least. --Ale&Veri 17:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I can vouch for that. Just did Dervo's Ghost as well, puller accident. Killed, and CS came when puller tried to pop again. --Traze 01:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I just tested this myself by pulling only Gizerl's Ghost. I was able to get the CS after killing only Gizerl, so it appears that killing any one of the 3 NMs works as long as it's killed after the other two despawn. I edited the info on the main article to reflect this. --FFXI-Soli 22:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) A BLM with 267 Enfeebling was able to use Dispel on Gizerl's Ghost to remove Ice Spikes, so they are not immune. Alamoth 17:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Completed With: *solo'd with trusts as LV 80 THF/RDM. Trusts were Iron Eater, Zeid, Ferrous Coffin, and Rughadjeen. Used Dispel to nuke the spikes, and Regen to keep the tank/myself/healer (when aggo'd) up. Killed all the ghosts - felt challenging, but doable. *solo'ed as 94BST/DNC with 2 hour'ed Nazuna. really easy fight no real strategy just had nazuna fight all 3 ghost's at once didnt use any pet food and it took only a few minuets. "Watanuki-Sylph" *A lv75SMN with good Avatar perpetuation minus gear (Yinyang Robe, Carbuncle Mitts, Light Staff will work just fine) will be able to solo Gordov's Ghost without any problems. Just it's gonna take a LONG time. Took about over an hour. *This fight can easily be trio'd at 75with a tank, a melee, and a healer. A WHM is particularly effective with Banish III. Lower levels will want a larger party. *Duoed with BLM75/RDM37 and RDM74/WHM37 with some difficulty. The NM seems to build resistance to Gravity, but not so fast it's impossible to kill. The RDM was able to kite it while the BLM rested MP. Resists Elemental Seal + Sleep and all forms of ice magic (Paralyze and Bind), along with Silence. Since it's immune to Stun, it's necessary to run out of range during any dangerous spells, though none of its spells were too bad with Shell IV. Keep Stoneskin up whenever possible, as its attacks can do a lot of damage to a mage (taking most of your health bar if it hits you with a TP ability). Took roughly half an hour. * Duoed with a 75BST/WHM using 2 CourierCarrie's and a 72 SMN/WHM using Carby, Garuda ,Titan and Fenrir both with basic gear. Started out with typical buffs (Protect II, Shell II, Stoneskin, Blink). SMN sneak pop'd then Carby pulled Gordov. Bst sic CC on Gordov while using widescan to check if other NM's depop'd. Fenrir Eclipse Bite for over 500 dmg, Garuda used Predator claws for 800 dmg. BST used Rampage when TP was available dmg varied from 250 to over 350. When CC died BST pulled out another CC jug while Gordov remained with less than 1/4 HP. When other NM's depop'd SMN used Titan's Mountain Buster for 480 dmg.Fight lasted less than 15 min. * Easily soloable by RDM/NIN, sneak popped. Use dots and nuke Thunder 3 and it will die very fast (be sure not to kill it too fast). Immune to Bind, so be prepared to either tank it or use Gravity full time. There's also a zone nearby if things should go the wrong way. *It should be noted that battle system updates have made this fight easier when under signet. *Duoed with somewhat ease with 75PLD/DNC and WHM/NIN (April/09). Gained 300 tp on crab before sneak pop for Waltzes and Sambas. PLD sneak popped the ghosts and pulled Gordov with flash to WHM right around the corner. Fight took about 10-15 minutes, so the other two despawned. Use poison pots to avoid sleepaga (this was one of the most annoying aspects of the fight, along with constant Curses). PLD HP only hit orange a few times (due to Curse). *Easily pulled with a PUP with sneak up. Using Deploy or Retrieve commands don't cause sneak to wear off. Deploy the Automaton, wait til it hits the ghost, and then retrieve and move to a safe distance. The fight can take a while but can be soloed. This is also a good strat for pulling it back to other party members. *Trio'd with a BLU, SMN, WHM. BLU was able to use Blank Gaze to remove Ice Spikes. --Bluehusker 14:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed Gizerl's Ghost as RDM/NIN. It's possible to sneak pop the NMs, pull just one using ranged attack, gravity the NM, then train all the crabs/ghosts in the way to the zone. When you zone back in, just grab the NM and finish it off. By this time, the other two should have despawned and you'll be able to get the CS. The fight itself is very easy -- I was able to land Silence, Bind, and Gravity and finished it off with less than one full MP pool's worth of nukes. * Easily soloable by RDM/BLU. Pull closest ghost with ranged attack for max distance, keep full buffs up including Cocoon, and keep silenced. Very easy fight. *Completely trivial fight 85 BST/WHM solo. Sneak pull Gizerl's Ghost with NurseryNazuna to the Western Altepa zoneline, and even had to Heel/Stay the pet so it didn't kill the mob too fast while I peeked over the edge of the cliff, waiting for the other two ghosts to despawn. NN did 100% of the fighting. --Eisenzahn 07:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo against Gizerl's Ghost as a 72 DRG/BLU. I pulled with a normal attack, zoned to lose hate on the other two, and fought at the zone line for safetly although I didn't need to use it again. - Ooka 04:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dispel It should be noted that the NMs CAN be dispelled. I have struck through the bullet point on the main article. I have verification with a screenshot that one was successfully dispelled (two were during our fight but I didn't get shots of both) by a 72/73 RDM with fairly gimped Enfeebling Magic. Perhaps only Gordov is immune as it seems to be the 'main' NM as it pops as claimed, but the other two are most definitely susceptible. DiabloRojo 16:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) RDM/WHM and WAR/NIN both 75, we cleared a path, WAR sneak popped, I grabbed one, he zoned, zoned back in, the other 2 despawned, killed the remaining one, all very easy TecloIfrit 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed easily by 90BLM/RDM. Cleared running path back to ledge of monsters, then popped NMs. Pulled one of the sleepable NMs back to ledge and casted sleep II a couple of times and just waited awhile and then nuked it to death. --Eolis 05:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC)